


and Jac makes three

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: and life goes on [1]
Category: Haunted or Hoax (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Co-written and edited by svelazquez1220It's been a few months since the events that transpired at Grantham House, and Casey and Ellia have had enough of driving the two hours back and forth to see each other. It's tiring, weighing on their wallets, and they constantly miss each other horribly.Casey proposes that Ellia move in with her and Jac in Toronto, and things seem to be going well until old and new feelings start to emerge between the three of them.





	and Jac makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sage and I are so damn excited to share this fic with you guys! it's been in the works for several months, and we're also so excited to be working in a few fandom! We're aware that this fandom consists of about five people, but we really fell in love with this show and these characters, so expect a lot of Haunted or Hoax content from us, seeing as we have quite a few fics in the development stages for this series. 
> 
> Anyways, we hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Please consider checking out our joint fic tumblr [@batwingsandsvelazquez--writes](https://batwingsandsvelazquez--writes.tumblr.com/) for updates on fics and lots of extra content!
> 
> time skip reference:
> 
> \------- = time skip within a scene/day
> 
> // = long time skip over days/weeks
> 
> \-- = blocks off a flashback

_Late March_

 

“This is...all your stuff?” Casey asked, looking down at the four boxes and three duffel bags that sat at Ellia’s feet.

 

Ellia looked down and shrugged a little. “I’ve never needed a lot, and the apartment was furnished, so.”

 

Casey leaned forward with a small smile and pressed a kiss to Ellia’s lips. “Well, it’ll make moving easier,” She said, grabbing one of the bags with one hand and Ellia’s hand with the other.

 

Ellia blushed a little and bent down to grab one of the bags as well, and they made their way to Casey’s car.

 

It’d been almost three months since the events at Grantham house had transpired, and, needless to say, Casey and Ellia were tired of the two-hour long trip they took several times a week to see each other. It was exhausting, weighing on their wallets, and if the weather was bad, they couldn’t see each other for days on end, sometimes.

 

Casey had asked her late one night when they were curled up in Ellia’s bed, half asleep.

 

\--

 

_“Ells?”_

_“Mm...?”_

_“Move in with me?” Casey whispered, gently pushing Ellia’s hair away from her closed eyes._

_Ellia’s eyes opened, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she stared at Casey for a moment, trying to figure out if she’d heard her correctly. “Are you sure?” She asked after a pause, her heart picking up._

_Casey nodded. “Of course, Ellia, I’m so tired of us being semi-long distant, and waking up by myself most of the time and getting our plans ruined because a storm hits and one of us can’t drive to the other.” She said with a sigh. “I just want to wake up every morning and have you there next to me, and I want to be right there when you need me, or the other way around.” She smiled at Ellia, who’s eyes looked glassy in the soft light coming from the bathroom. “I talked to Jac about it already. She would have to stay, she can’t afford rent on her own yet, and she really loves our apartment and I don’t want to kick her out, but...she says she’s okay with it if you are.” She paused for a moment._ _“I know it’s kind of quick, but I miss you so much.”_

_“You’re...really sure?” Ellia asked again, a tremble in her voice._

_Casey chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. “Yes, totally sure. There’s plenty of room for all of us, if you’re okay with that.”_

_“I’m so okay with that,” Ellia breathed, nodding._ _“I miss you so much when you’re not here.”_

_Casey pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling. “And you’re okay with living with Jac?”_

_Ellia nodded again. “She’s not so bad,” She said with a small smile, feigning indifference._

_Truth be told, she and Jac had warmed up to each other over the first month of Ellia spending a few nights a week at the apartment. Casey had done a double take the first time she’d found the two of them sharing a semi-civil cup of coffee at the kitchen counter one morning. They still constantly busted each other’s asses but it was less...hostile._

_Casey sighed in relief, her form sagging slightly. She’d been worried about asking all weekend. “I love   you,” She murmured._

_Ellia curled closer to Casey, tucking her head under Casey’s chin. “I love you too,” She whispered, blinking back happy tears._

 

\--

 

That had been a week ago. As decent as her landlord was, Ellia had a short-term lease, and her landlord was eager to do some renovations and raise the rent with a new tenant, so they were only too happy to take Ellia’s short notice of departure.

 

Casey closed the trunk of her car, having quickly packed up Ellia’s few boxes in the car. (Ellia’s car was already at Casey and Jac’s apartment.) She paused though, when she saw Ellia, presumably lost in thought and chewing on her lip on the other side of the car.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently, taking Ellia’s hand to turn her around. She leaned back against the car, their hands joined between them.

 

“You’re positive about this, right?” Ellia asked, that crease between her eyebrows showing up again.

 

Casey shook her head, chuckling. _“Yes,_ _”_ She said, pulling Ellia closer and wrapping her arms around

Ellia’s waist. “Promise.”

 

Ellia blushed a little and nodded, relaxing against Casey. “Okay. I am too,” She leaned up and kissed her gently, a hand moving from Casey’s chest to cup the back of her head.

 

Casey sighed happily as she pulled back after a moment. “Ready to get out of here?” She asked with a wry smile.

 

Ellia laughed softly, remembering Casey’s words when they left Grantham for good. “So ready.”

 

\-------

 

“This is it?” Jac asked, peering into the trunk of Casey’s car after Casey and Ellia arrived at the apartment a few hours later.

 

Ellia clenched her jaw as she stood off to the side, but said nothing.

 

_“Jac,”_ Casey said, giving her a look as she lightly smacked her arm.

 

Jac glanced over at Ellia, and bit her lip. “Sorry,” She said, her eyes soft. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

 

Ellia shrugged a shoulder, though she felt something in her chest soften when she saw that Jac was genuinely sorry. “S’okay,” She said, and stepped forward to sling one of the duffle bags over her shoulder, and grabbed another with her free hand and headed up to the apartment.

 

Behind her, Jac and Casey followed, Jac carrying one of the boxes and Casey carrying the third duffle bag.

 

The first time she’d come to Casey and Jac’s apartment had been right after leaving Grantham House. After the possession, and a few hours of fitful sleep, Ellia was still feeling groggy and didn’t particularly want to be alone. It had taken Casey a half an hour to drag that out of her though. As it turned out, neither wanted to leave the other, and after checking with Jac--who, at the time, begrudgingly said yes--the three of them headed back to Casey and Jac’s Toronto apartment. Ellia had fallen asleep in the back seat and Casey had watched her with soft eyes all the way home.

 

\--

 

_Ellia’s eyes opened, having woken to the sound of her name and the feeling of someone’s hand on her cheek._

_“Hey,” Casey smiled, her hand falling to Ellia’s._

_Ellia smiled a little and sat up. “Hey,” She said, her voice scratchy from sleep._

_“Feeling a little better?” Casey asked, lacing her their fingers together._

_Ellia nodded, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. “A little, yeah. Are we at your apartment?” She asked, looking out the car window._

_“Yeah, it’s upstairs. We can grab something to eat and then crash out,” Casey said, relief evident in her voice. “I don’t know about you but I could use about a fourteen-hour nap.”_

_Ellia chuckled. “I could too.”_

_After extracting themselves from the car, the two made their way up the path and then the stairs to the apartment, which was situated in at the top floor of an old but renovated Victorian. Jac was already inside when they entered, rummaging around in the kitchen for a box of cereal._

_Ellia paused as she walked inside, her eyes roaming around the living room. A brown sectional couch sat on the wall opposite her, across from a shelf that housed a TV, and on the walls were what Ellia presumed were family pictures amidst framed posters, and a Gryffindor banner. An area rug matching the color of the couch was laid out on the floor under a beat up old coffee table, and the couch itself was covered in pillows and throw blankets._

_“You okay?” Casey asked, squeezing Ellia’s hand._

_“Yeah,” Ellia nodded, glancing at her. “it’s just so...lived in. It’s nice.”_

\--

 

Ellia still paused momentarily when she first walked into the apartment, still taken by how cozy and... _homey_ it was.

 

“Welcome home,” Casey said coming up behind her with a smile. She leaned over and kissed Ellia's cheek.

 

Ellia let out a breath, a smile playing with the corner of her lips. This _was_ home now.

 

“Hey, uh, guys, don’t mean to interrupt the moment here but I’m pretty sure this box is all books so could we move it along?” Jac panted from behind them.

 

Casey and Ellia hurriedly moved out of the way and towards Casey’s room as Jac hoofed the box onto the counter.

 

Ellia smiled as she walked into Casey’s room (god, it was _her_ room now too) and set the duffel bags off to the side in front of the closet. Ellia had always loved Casey’s room. It was smaller, Jac taking the bigger room to fit all her camera equipment, but it was unbelievably cozy. The walls were a deep red and dotted with framed posters and an overflowing corkboard was screwed to one wall above a neat desk. (Usually it wasn’t.) Two large windows framed by off white drapes were situated on the opposite wall from the bed, which was tucked into a corner on the same wall as the desk. A picture of Casey and Ellia sat in a small frame next to a mug and a worn paperback on the nightstand. Ellia had kissed Casey for nearly an hour when she saw the framed picture for the first time, about a month after they’d gotten together. She didn’t know that Jac had taken it while testing out a new camera.

 

“What happened to your comforter?” Ellia asked suddenly, looking confused as she glanced at Casey. Casey had always had a deep blue comforter, but it was suddenly gone.

 

“It’s in the closet,” She said with a shrug. “I know you like green better, so I picked up a new one.”

 

“Case...” Ellia trailed off, brushing her hand along the soft fabric. “you didn’t have to.”

 

“I know,” Casey smiled and stepped forward to hug her. “I just wanted you to feel at home, because it _is_ your home now.”

           

Ellia hugged her back tightly, and pulled back to kiss her softly. “I love you,” She murmured.

 

Casey bumped her forehead against Ellia’s. “I love you too,” She said, smiling. “I’m going to go make some sandwiches for lunch, I figured you might want a little time to yourself. There’s room in the closet for you, and I cleared some shelves,” She pecked Ellia’s cheek and went to leave the room, but Ellia caught her hand and pulled her back.

 

Ellia kissed her gently. “Thank you,” She murmured. “for everything.”

 

Casey grinned, and Ellia’s eyes went starry. “’Course.”

 

Ellia watched her go, and let out a breath, idly wondering how she ever possessed the luck it took to meet Casey. Running a hand through her hair, she turned to her duffel bag and began to pull her clothes out to hang up in the closet.

 

//

 

It didn’t take long for Ellia to put her things away. She’d finished in a few hours, and the next morning when Casey got up for her day job, and sleepily rummaged in the closet for something to wear, a smile crept across her face when she accidentally grabbed one of Ellia’s knit sweaters instead of her own. Her closet now smelled like Ellia’s perfume, and it made her heart swell.

 

After getting dressed (she may have stolen one of Ellia’s tee shirts) she turned back to their bed where Ellia was still sleeping soundly, and kissed her head before heading to the kitchen to make coffee.

 

\-------

 

Seeing Ellia’s clothes in her closet and Ellia’s book mixed with hers never failed to make Casey’s heart swell three sizes, but what really hit her was when she noticed an addition to the picture wall in the living room the next day. It took her a little bit to realize it, noticing something was different but not being able to put her finger on it, but then she finally saw it. Next to a wedding picture of Jac’s parents, under a photo of Casey’s dad, was a tiny little silver frame holding the wallet-size photo of Ellia’s mother. 

 

The only one Ellia had.

 

//

 

A week later, Ellia was in the kitchen at three in the morning, rummaging around for a bottle of water. She heard a gasp behind her and whirled around, letting out a small yelp.

 

“Sorry,” Jac said quickly, hands up. “just me.” Ellia’s shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh. “you’re quieter than Casey,” Jac continued, going to the fridge for a bottle of water as well.

 

Ellia shrugged, rubbing an eye sleepily. “I’m used to living alone,” She said by way of explanation. “I honestly forgot you were here.”

 

Jac raised an eyebrow. “Gee, thanks,” she deadpanned.

 

“No, not like that,” Ellia said quickly, taking a step forward. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re just quiet too. And I’m still mostly asleep.”

 

Jac chuckled. “It’s fine. Both of us are more used to Miss Energizer Bunny stomping around.”

 

Ellia breathed out a laugh. “True.”

 

Jac hummed. “’Night,” She said after a moment, and headed towards her room.

 

“Jac?” Ellia called after a moment. Jac turned around, giving her a curious look. “I never got the chance to say thank you.” She pressed on, fiddling with the cap of the water bottle. “Casey...told me what happened between you guys at Grantham. I know this wasn’t a small decision.”

 

Jac’s body stiffened. “It makes your guys’ life easier, so I’m fine with it. And you’re a considerate housemate, so.” She said, trying to shrug it off. “’Night.”

 

“Night,” Ellia answered, watching Jac go before heading back to her and Casey’s room.

 

“Mm...Ellia...?” Casey mumbled as Ellia sat on the edge of the bed to take a sip of water.

 

Ellia capped the water bottle and turned around, shimmying under the covers. “Just me,” She said softly, curling close to Casey again. 

 

//

 

The next morning while Ellia was out replenishing her ink supply, Casey received a text.

 

**_Ellia <3_** **_11:34 AM_** _: How does Jac like her coffee?_

 

\-------

 

Jac was rather confused, but oddly touched, when Ellia set down a large coffee in front of her twenty minutes later without a word, and then wandered off to her and Casey’s room.

 

She had a strangely hard time figuring out if the warmth in her gut was from the coffee itself, or the gesture.

 

//

 

_April_

 

Ellia and Casey were sprawled on their bed, enjoying the breeze from outside. It had started getting a little warmer, so Ellia had opened the window to let in the fresh air, the apartment feeling rather stale after months of being closed up.

 

Casey lay on top of Ellia, her head on her chest as Ellia idly played with her hair. Casey yawned and stretched, and when she looked up, she found Ellia smiling lazily at her. “Are you happy?” She murmured, her hand raising to tangle with Ellia’s.

 

Ellia squeezed her hand, blush rising up her pale cheeks. “Yeah,” she whispered.

 

Casey smiled contentedly. “Good,” She sighed. A few inches in front of her, the circular, pink scar on Ellia’s chest poked out from her tee shirt. Casey tugged her shirt down gently and kissed the scar. “Is it still hurting?”

 

Ellia shook her head. “It’s healed, it hasn’t hurt in weeks.”

 

Casey smiled a little. “Okay,” Her thumb slipped down to Ellia’s wrist and brushed against the raised scars there as well. “what about your wrists?”

 

“They’re all fine, Case,” Ellia said with an affectionate smile.

 

Casey nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. “Okay. Sorry, I just want to make sure sometimes.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Ellia said, lacing her fingers with Casey’s again. “it feels nice when you ask,” she admitted. “I just don’t want you to worry.”

 

“I always worry about you,” Casey said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. She bit her lip at Ellia’s confused look, and looked past Ellia as she tried to figure out how to word it. “I just...want to make sure you’re safe and happy. Not so much that I _worry_ , I just...” She sighed, getting frustrated. “I just love you.”

 

Ellia chuckled softly, but felt a lump in her throat. “In that case, I worry about you too,” She said, making Casey smile. “but I do legitimately _worry_ sometimes because you have a very broad reckless streak from what I’ve seen and heard.”

 

“Oh god, what did Jac tell you?”

 

//

 

_May_

 

“You sure you don’t want to watch a movie?” Casey said with a grin, leaning on the door frame to Jac’s room.

 

“Positive, I have a lot of photos to tweak,” Jac said absently, focusing on her laptop. “My exposure was up too high for the room and I have thirty pictures to fix so I can get them to the examiner.”

 

“Okay,” Casey said with a shrug. “just so you know we’re watching The Two Towers....”

 

“Casey,” Jac whined, “stop it, you know that one’s my favorite.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Casey chuckled and pushed herself off the door frame. She headed towards the kitchen where Ellia was ladling soup into bowls, and took one from the counter and brought it to Jac.

 

“Is she going to watch the movie too?” Ellia asked, looking up for a moment from the bread she was slicing as Casey entered the kitchen again.

 

Casey shook her head. “Some of her photos got messed up so she’s stuck editing them,”

 

\-------

 

Half an hour later, Jac wandered into the living room and plopped down on Casey’s other side with a blanket, and snuggled into the corner of the couch, eyes glued to the TV.

 

Ellia smirked and looked around Casey at Jac. “I thought you had photos to edit.”

 

“I finished them,” Jac shrugged, still watching.

 

“This movie provides good incentive,” Casey grinned, poking Jac in the side.

 

Jac rolled her eyes, smacking Casey’s hand away. “Shut up Casey.”

 

“She was Éowyn one year for Halloween,” Casey continued, undeterred.

 

“Casey!” Jac yelled, causing Casey to throw her head back as she cackled.

 

Ellia chuckled, watching them both with soft eyes. Over the last month or so, since moving in, she’d felt herself grow considerably softer towards Jac. Being at Grantham House may have had something to do with their initial hostility, and the first few times Ellia had stayed over, she and Jac had avoided each other like the plague. Now they’d grown used to each other. Bringing coffee home for both Casey and Jac had slowly become a regular thing for Ellia, and a few days earlier, Jac had remembered which candle scent Ellia liked best--chocolate--and had brought home a votive for her as a thank you for the coffee.

 

“Casey was Hermione three years in a row,” Jac shot back, glaring at Casey.

           

“Jac!” Casey gasped, her mouth gaping open.

 

Ellia laughed softly, shaken from her thoughts. “I think you’d make a hot Hermione,” She said, the corner of her mouth quirking up as she linked her index finger with Casey’s pinky. She leaned in to press a kiss to Casey’s lips, and before her eyes closed, she caught a glimpse of Jac’s jaw tightening as her eyes jumped back to the screen.

 

Casey narrowed her eyes at her after they broke apart. “You’re just saying that because you want to see the costume.”

 

“She still has it,” Jac said, her voice slightly strained.

           

Ellia’s eyes lingered on Jac for a moment, before they brightened and landed on Casey again. “Do you?”

 

\-------

 

Jac looked down at Casey, who had fallen asleep on Ellia’s shoulder, with a soft expression, and chuckled to herself.

 

“What?” Ellia asked, looking up at Jac.

 

“Something about this movie just puts her to sleep,” Jac said with a shrug.

 

“She falls asleep every time?” Ellia asked, looking amused.

 

“Every time,” Jac nodded, smiling fondly.

 

The two of them watched as Casey groaned and shifted in her sleep. Her hand reached out, landing on Jac’s, and slowly curled around it as she nuzzled Ellia’s shoulder.

 

An alarmed look crossed Jac’s face, and she went to slowly pull her hand away, but Ellia stopped her.

 

“Leave it,” Ellia said, running her thumb along Casey’s other hand. “It’s okay,” Ellia watched as Casey’s hand twitched slightly, but then relaxed against Jac’s, an odd feeling of contentment settling in her gut.

 

“She probably just thinks I’m you,” Jac said, glancing down at Casey’s hand, which had tightened when Jac had tried to pull away.

 

“I doubt it,” Ellia said, “I think she knows us both well enough by now to know who’s who, even in her sleep.”

 

//

 

_June_

 

Jac sighed in relief as she pulled into her space behind the apartment and sat there for a moment before switching off the ignition. She’d gotten a call from work at three AM about a new case that’d just opened up, and she’d had to drive all the way across town to photograph a hit and run. It was nearing six am now, the sun poking out from the horizon. Exhausted, she hauled herself out of her seat, grabbed her camera bag, and trudged up the path to the apartment.

 

Casey and Ellia looked up from their coffee at the counter when they heard the doorknob jiggle, and in walked Jac, looking exhausted and not in the mood for anything.

           

“Hey,” Casey greeted. “late call?”

 

“Yeah,” Jac sighed, setting down her camera bag and hanging up her navy-blue jacket with the word ‘FORENSICS’ emblazoned on the back in bold white letters. “there was a hit and run across town. Couple brothers. The oldest didn’t make it,”

 

Casey winced and got up to hug her. “I’m sorry,” She said softly. “want something to eat?”

 

“Yeah,” Jac nodded.

 

“Eggs?”

 

“Sounds good,” Jac said with a small smile, and dropped into a seat next to Ellia.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ellia offered, looking sympathetic.

 

Jac shrugged a little. “It’s part of the job.”

 

Ellia nodded, and then paused for a moment before reaching across the counter for the coffee pot, and poured a mug for Jac, and slid the cream and sugar over for her.

 

Jac glanced at her with a small smile. “Thanks,”

 

Jac sipped her coffee after adding the cream and sugar, grateful that neither of them were asking her questions. Casey usually asked a million questions--that was just Casey--but she was preoccupied with making eggs and toast, and Ellia was just quiet. Jac had noticed that a bit late, Casey having filled the air with chatter at Grantham, and the fact that Jac and Ellia had been ignoring each other for the most part during that week. And even after, in the beginning when Ellia would visit, she would stay with Casey mostly, in her room or if not, they’d go out. But Jac started noticing it after a while. Ellia was just very quiet. And Jac found that she liked it. Her silent, steady presence was just as much of a comfort as Casey’s loud energetic presence sometimes. When she couldn’t answer questions and didn’t feel like talking, Ellia would just be at her desk working, or on the couch reading, but she’d be there.

 

Jac stared at her coffee as she thought about this, but was distracted when Casey set the plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

 

//

 

_July_

 

_“You’ve reached Casey Stratton, leave a message after the beep!”_

 

Jac sighed and hit ‘end call’ and leaned back in her desk chair.

 

It was one of those days. One of those crawling, uneventful, painfully slow days. Of course, less dead bodies to photograph was a good thing, but she’d gotten through any edits she’d had to make on existing photos, consulted with the Examiner on three cases, and asked about six people if they needed help with anything. She couldn’t just punch out three hours early, she was still a little lower on the totem pole than she’d like to be and she needed the pay from those three hours. She’d forgotten her book and her laptop and counting cracks in the drop ceiling tiles had gotten old ten minutes ago.

 

Casey was busy, and so was her dad, so for the last few minutes, she’d been staring at Ellia’s contact info on her phone, debating back and forth if she should call her or not. They’d become far friendlier with each other since Grantham, but Jac didn’t actually know if they were friends, or just roommates. Friends by association maybe?

 

“Screw it,” She muttered to herself, and hit the call button.

 

After a few rings, Ellia picked up. “Jac?” She asked, a little confused. “Everything okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Jac said, leaning back in her chair again. “I’m just at work and I have nothing to do and I’m really…bored.”

 

Ellia chuckled. “Slow day?”

 

“You have no idea.” Jac groaned. “No new cases, nobody needs me on any existing ones, I’ve talked to the examiner already, nobody needs help with _anything_. I’d leave but I don’t have the PTO.”

 

“Sounds rough,” Ellia said.

 

 Jac hummed in agreement. “What are you doing?”

 

“Working on some concept sketches for a children’s book,” Ellia said. She paused as she cleaned the ink off her brush. “I got the commission last week.”

 

“You’re working on a children’s book?” Jac asked, surprised.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“That’s amazing,” She said with a smile. “What’s it about?”

 

Ellia bit her lip. “I’m under contract so I can’t really talk about it,” She explained, “but...I could show you some of the early sketches, if you want.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” Jac said, eyes tracing the cracks in the ceiling as they talked.

           

“Okay,” Ellia smiled. “y’know, I’ve never seen any of your photography.”

 

Jac sat up, confused. “You...you want to look at pictures of dead bodies? I’m kinda under contract with those too, I mean--”

 

“No, no, I meant your landscape photos,” Ellia said quickly.

 

_“Oh,”_ Jac said, her eyes widening and her cheeks heating up.

 

“I mean, I’ve seen the two that are framed at home, but I’ve never seen any others,” Ellia had set down her brushes and was now standing at the window with her coffee.

 

“Right, yeah,” Jac said, still a bit flustered, “I’ll show them to you when I get home.”

 

//

 

Jac unlocked the front door, yawning, and walked into the apartment as she shed her sweatshirt. She’d just spent the weekend at her dad’s and as much as she loved going back home, she was eager to sleep in her own bed again. She dropped her duffel bag by the door, intending to unpack it later, and started towards the kitchen, but paused when she heard a thud and then a muffled grunt.

 

Worried, she hurried towards the noise, but then froze, eyes widening when she heard a long, drawn out moan and then a voice that was unmistakably Ellia’s, calling out for Casey.

 

Cheeks on fire, Jac hurried out of the apartment as quietly as she could and bolted down the stairs, desperately trying to ignore the hot sparks in the pit of her stomach, and the lump in her throat.

 

//

 

_August_

 

“Oh, nice scarification,” The barista said cheerfully, handing Ellia her coffee.

 

Ellia’s head shot up, as did Casey’s. “What?” She asked blankly.

 

Casey squeezed Ellia’s hand that was entwined with her own as she picked up her own coffee.

 

“Your wrist,” He said, pointing to the scar that was partially exposed on her wrist. “it’s pretty.”

 

“Oh,” Ellia said, flustered, “um, thanks.”

 

Casey flashed him a strained smile and dropped a dollar in the tip jar, and then made her way to a table by the window, Ellia walking beside her.

 

“You okay?” Casey asked after they got settled, each of them sitting on either side of the small table, iced coffees and two cookies sitting between them. Casey ran her thumb back and forth across Ellia’s palm.

 

Ellia nodded and let out a breath. “Yeah, I’m okay, it just startled me a little,” She gently tugged Casey’s hand towards herself, and kissed Casey’s knuckles, flashing her a soft smile.

 

Casey blushed, ducking her head. She let go of Ellia’s hand momentarily to break off a piece of her cookie. “Y’know, you could probably get them covered up by a tattoo if you wanted,” She said around the bite of cookie.

 

“Yeah,” Ellia said after taking a sip of her coffee. “I haven’t really thought of what to do with them yet,”

 

Casey nodded, thinking for a bit. “Do they bother you?” She asked carefully.

 

Ellia bit her lip, a blush rising up her cheeks. “Honestly, I usually just try to remember you bandaging them at the apartment the next day,” She said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

Casey smiled. “Yeah?”

 

\--

 

_Casey entered the kitchen, a large first aid kit in hand that looked more like a tackle box than anything._

_“This should have everything we need,” She said setting it down on the counter, and then taking a seat next to Ellia._

_They’d been at the apartment for a few hours now, having eaten and rested a little. Ellia had taken a nap in Casey’s room while Casey helped Jac with the cut on her forehead. Jac had gone to take a shower after not having a proper one for a week, so Casey had gently woken Ellia up to help her with her injuries._

_Ellia was still tired, as was Casey, but she perked up a little when Casey had entered the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at the size of the first aid kit._

_Casey caught her look and chuckled. “Jac’s dad is a paramedic,” She said by way of explanation._

_“Ah,” Ellia nodded._

_Casey flipped open the lid up and rummaged around for clean gauze and alcohol wipes. She paused for a moment, biting her lip. “It might be better if we wash them off with soap and water first,” She said, getting up again._

_Ellia nodded and followed, nerves rising up in her. She hadn’t seen them properly when she’d first been branded, and her memory was blank right after that until she’d come to after on the floor with Casey in front of her. They’d already been bandaged by then. Casey sensed her nerves, and gently kissed her cheek._

_“I got you,” She said with a small smile, causing Ellia to blush._

_Casey led her over to the sink, and gently began taking off the bandages that covered Ellia’s wrists. Ellia winced at the sight of them, but tried to concentrate on Casey’s gentle touches instead. Once the bandages were off, Casey added a liberal amount of soap, and gently worked her thumbs over it, breaking up the caked blood and bits of cotton that had gotten stuck to it from the bandage. Casey gently dried them with a clean cloth and then led her back to the counter to dress them with clean bandage._

_Ellia watched as Casey took the utmost care with her, making sure her touch was gentle, and the water not too hot. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her dark hair tucked behind her ears. It hurt a little, but Ellia was too distracted by the sight and feeling of Casey to notice._

_Casey repeated the process with the one on Ellia’s chest after Ellia had taken her shirt off, using a damp, soapy washcloth to clean away the dried blood. Ellia sighed when Casey was finished, and pressed her forehead to Casey’s._

_“Thank you,” She said quietly, and then cupped Casey’s cheek so that she could kiss her._

_Casey smiled against Ellia’s lips. “Of course,” She said, after she pulled away. “feel a little better?”_

_Ellia nodded. “Your turn, though,” She said, pulling her tee shirt back on. She pulled the alcohol wipes towards her and then took Casey’s hand and unwrapped the bandage, and gently went to work on the cut on her hand._

_Casey smiled a little as Ellia worked on her hand. Ellia seemed to take the same care with everything as she did her art, carefully wiping away the blood and working the disinfectant into the cut. Casey winced, hissing in pain when the disinfectant caused the cut to burn. Ellia looked up, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Casey’s mouth before wrapping a new bandage around her hand._

_“Let me see your shoulder?” Ellia asked, pulling out another alcohol wipe._

_Casey shook herself from her slight daze and shifted on her stool, pulling her sleeve up. Ellia dabbed at the scrape and then applied another bandage._

_“You’re good at that,” Casey commented, rolling her sleeve down again._

_“I could say the same about you,” Ellia said, taking Casey’s good hand in her own._

 

//

 

_Late September_

 

“See you in an hour?” Ellia asked, turning to Casey and Jac as they stood outside the coffee shop downtown.

 

“Sounds good,” Casey grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Ellia. “We’ll be across the street,” She said, gesturing to the restaurant behind her.

 

“Okay,” Ellia nodded, and then turned to enter the coffee shop.

 

Jac and Casey headed to the pub across the street and entered, shedding their jackets as they made their way to their usual booth.

 

“So, she’s got a new client?” Jac asked, sitting across from Casey.

 

Casey nodded. “Yeah, a couple found her website and they’re interested in her designing their wedding invitations.”

 

“That’s cool,” Jac said, fiddling with the corner of the menu. They’d been here so many time that she

didn’t even need to look at it anymore. Neither of them did.

 

“It’ been a while since I’ve seen you two around here,” Came a familiar voice.

 

Jac and Casey looked up to find their favorite waitress, Emily (they were both painfully aware of the irony) standing to the side of their table.

 

“Hey Em,” Casey grinned as Jac waved.

 

“The usual?” Emily asked.

 

“Yeah, but could you wait to put it in?” Casey asked, handing her the menus. “my girlfriend is meeting us here in an hour.”

 

Emily raised an eyebrow as she took the menus. “Girlfriend?” She asked, “Damn. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together for years. I owe Marty in the back twenty bucks now.”

 

Jac choked on her water at that, and Emily thumped her on the back.

 

“I’ll get you guys some coffees?” Emily asked, and then strolled off to the bar when Casey nodded.

 

“Jac, you okay?” Casey asked, concerned. She reached across the table and took her hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” She croaked, and then cleared her throat. “I’m good.”

 

Casey laughed softly. “I’ve missed you,” She said.

 

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” Jac said with a small smile. She looked up and thanked Emily when she brought their coffee and a basket of bread over.

 

Casey bit her lip, but pressed on after Emily left again. “I’m sorry I’ve been so...absent, since Grantham.”

 

“You haven’t been absent,” Jac said, her eyes flicking down to Casey’s hand, which was still holding her own. “You have a girlfriend now so you’ve just been splitting your time. I get it.”

 

“The last few months have been...crazy.” Casey sighed. “Good, but crazy, and I just don’t want to lose touch with you. I know we live together, but still.”

           

“I don’t either,” Jac said quietly.

 

“Want to go do something tomorrow?” Casey asked. She was only half aware that she was still holding

Jac’s hand. Before Ellia, they’d held hands all the time. She’d missed it.

 

“What about Ellia?” Jac asked, her brow furrowing.

 

“As much as I love her, we don’t have to spend every waking minute together,” Casey chuckled. “I love you too. I’d like to spend some time with you.”

 

//

 

_October_

 

Casey had been partially excited for, and dreading this particular weekend. She’d gotten a lead for a new paranormal case, which was the exciting part, but the part she was dreading was driving three hours away and staying overnight in a strange town, by herself. Jac and Ellia both had work to do from home, so neither could accompany her. Ellia wasn’t looking forward to it either, judging by how tightly she’d held onto her at six in the morning when Casey’s alarm went off.

 

\--

 

_“It’s only one night,” Casey said, running her fingers through Ellia’s hair._

_“I know, but I’m still going to miss you,” Ellia murmured, still half asleep. “I don’t like sleeping alone anymore.”_

_“Me either.” Casey sighed. “Want to have breakfast with me?”_

_Ellia groaned quietly. “I do, but I was up really late working on that commission. I think I need to sleep more.”_

_“Okay,” Casey kissed her forehead, and then gently tilted her head up to kiss her deeply._

_“Text me when you get there?” Ellia asked, her eyelids heavy._

_“Of course.”_

 

\--

 

Ellia woke up a while later to a decidedly colder bed. She huffed, and shifted to bury her face in Casey’s pillow, when she noticed very suddenly that her head was both spinning, and felt like it was stuffed with wool.

 

“Of all days,” Ellia mumbled, noticing that her nose was stuffed up as well.

 

It took her a little while but she finally dragged herself out of bed, pausing a moment as she waited for her equilibrium to even out again, and then headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Food didn’t sound particularly appetizing right now, but she hoped the hot coffee would loosen her chest up. She was suddenly very grateful for the Dayquil she saw in the cabinet a few days earlier.

 

Jac soon entered the kitchen, hair a mess and eye still half closed, and began to fumble with the coffee maker. “Morning,” She said, voice scratchy from sleep. “Did Casey leave already?”

 

“Yeah,” Ellia answered from the little desk she’d set up in the living room. “She should be arriving there soon.”

 

            Jac looked up, alarmed by the croak in Ellia’s voice. Finally taking her in, Jac noticed that Ellia looked like _hell_. She was still in her pajamas and one of Casey’s sweatshirts with dark circle around her eyes, her hair tied back, and a mountain of tissues next to her.

 

“Ellia, you look like shit,” Jac said, concerned.

 

Ellia looked up and glared at Jac, but the whole effect was ruined as she sniffled. “Thanks,” She croaked, and went back to her drawing.

 

“No, I’m serious, it looks like you have the flu,” Jac said, adding cream to her coffee and then walking over to stand in front of Ellia’s desk.

           

“It’s probably because I do,” She said, grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose.

 

“Uh, shouldn’t you be in bed then?” Jac said, nervously watching Ellia’s shaking hands.

 

“I have a deadline,” Ellia said, and quickly set down her brush and turned away to cough hard. When she turned around again, she looked completely drained. She wiped away the tears that had formed from the force of her cough and went to pick up her brush again, but Jac stopped her.

 

“Oh no,” Jac said, shaking her head. She set her coffee down and took Ellia by the shoulders, stood her up, and steered her towards the couch.

 

“Jac, I have a deadline and the client is actually paying my asking price,” Ellia protested, “and it’ll cover my share of the rent next month.”

 

“I’m sure your client would rather wait a few days than get a half assed product because you’re sick as hell.”

 

“Fine,” Ellia grumbled, allowing Jac to sit her down on the couch.

 

“Lay down, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Ellia sighed and grabbed a pillow from the couch and curled up, closing her eyes. She jumped though, when she felt something light being draped over her, and her eyes snapped open. “What are you doing?” She asked confusedly, her brow scrunching up as she watched Jac pull the blanket over her feet.

 

Jac looked at her, confused. “Putting a blanket over you?” She said, draping another one over Ellia. “You need to stay warm.”

 

“Oh,” Ellia said blankly.

 

“What, nobody’s ever put blankets over you when you were sick?” Jack asked with a huff of a laugh.

 

"Not really,” Ellia murmured, burrowing further into the pillow. “Thanks.”

 

Jac watched her for a moment before squeezing her shoulder gently. “I’m going to go make tea.”

 

“I have coffee,” Ellia mumbled.

 

"Yeah you really don’t need the caffeine right now,” Jac said, “You need to sleep. I’ll make chamomile.”

 

A little while later, Jac returned with a steaming mug of tea, and helped Ellia sit up to drink it.

 

Ellia sighed after taking a sip. “I kissed Casey this morning before she left,” she grumbled, “I probably got her sick too.”

 

Jac shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” She said. “That girl has an immune system of steel. In high school, a stomach bug went around for a month and she was one of probably five people in our senior class that didn’t get it.”

 

Ellia smiled a little. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Jac chuckled.

 

Ellia hummed, still smiling a little. “Sounds like her.”

 

Jac watched as Ellia’s eyelids drooped some, and took the mug from her before it spilled. “Why don’t you lie down?” She prompted gently.

 

Ellia nodded a little, and curled up on her side, pulling the blankets over herself again. She closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into her pillow, faintly noticing Jac’s footsteps leaving the room. She was suddenly confused though, when she heard the footstep returning, and felt the cushion dip above her head. She blearily opened her eyes to find Jac siting there with her coffee and laptop, already engrossed in whatever she was doing. Ellia stared at her for a moment before settling down again, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

After a while, Jac heard Ellia’s breathing even out, and glanced down at her. She looked miserable; dark circles under her eyes, her nose red and a faint sheen of sweat on her brow. The blankets were drawn up to her chin, her hand fisted in them, strands of hair escaping from her bun and curling around the base of her neck, a few falling in her eyes. Jac hesitated for a moment before reaching out and brushing the dark strands away from her eyes.

 

Despite butting heads for several weeks, Jac had actually grown to like her. Ellia had her issues--god knows Jac and Casey had theirs too--but she was kind, and caring in a quiet, steady way. Watching her and Casey together, Jac had noticed that she was always there when Casey needed her. If she was getting frustrated over a paranormal case or her overbearing boss at work, Ellia would be there and take her hand or rub her back, kiss her temple. Something to distract her for a moment and pull her back into reality. Sometimes she’d disappear for the day. Casey explained that since Ellia had spent so much of her life on her own being around both of them sometimes got overwhelming. She’d need breathing room, as Casey called it. She’d always come home with coffee or hot chocolate for them in the evening though, and usually wander off to go to bed or sit at her desk and draw for a few hours before Casey would see her drooping eyes and coax her out of her seat and into bed.

 

A few of her paintings had found their home around the house over the last several months. One hung in the hallway by Jac’s bedroom and the bathroom, another near the kitchen, and a small one found its home in the bookshelf by the front door. Jac found herself studying them once when Casey and Ellia were out, her eyes tracing the lines and smears of ink. They felt like Ellia.

 

Jac could see why Casey loved her so much.

 

\-------

 

A few hours later, Ellia stirred, and was surprised to find Jac still sitting next to her, focused on whatever she was doing. Probably editing photos.

 

Jac looked down when she felt Ellia move, and smiled a little as she watched Ellia blearily peer around the living room, getting her bearings.

 

“Hi,” Jac said, amused.  

 

Ellia looked up at her and rubbed her eyes. “Hi,” She croaked.

 

“Hungry?” Jac asked, setting her laptop down on the coffee table.

 

Ellia nodded. “I think I’m just going to make a protein shake,” She said, sitting up. She paused for a moment, waiting for the room to stop tilting before she got up and stretched, a little noise escaping the back of her throat. She shuffled towards the kitchen with Jac following behind.

 

“Want more tea?” Jac asked as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

 

Ellia glanced over to her as she pulled the blender forward. “Please,” She nodded.

 

Jac put the kettle on, and watched as Ellia pulled out a container of protein powder and the package of strawberries from the fridge. “You never struck me as the protein shake type,” She commented. “That’s more my thing.”

 

Ellia let out a weak laugh. “I don’t usually drink them,” She said, adding milk to the blender. “but according to Casey, running on caffeine, Nutella sandwiches, and spite isn’t the best for my immune system. I figured out that shakes help a few years ago.”

 

“You get sick a lot?” Jac asked, sipping her coffee.

 

“Enough,” Ellia said wryly. She switched on the blender for a few minutes, and then poured the pink shake into a glass. She leaned against the fridge after putting the milk and strawberries away, and took a sip of her shake.

 

“Go sit,” Jac said, “I’ll bring the tea in when it’s done.”

 

Ellia went to protest, but Jac gave her a look. “Okay,” She said with a small nod. “thanks.”

 

Before settling down on the couch, Ellia shuffled to her room, and took Casey’s pillow from the bed, and then made her way back to the couch and hugged it as she drank her shake. A few minutes later, Jac entered the room with her coffee and Ellia’s tea.

 

Jac’s insides clenched a little at the sight of Ellia hugging the pillow. “Casey’s pillow?” She asked with a slightly strained smile.

 

A weak blush colored Ellia’s pale cheeks. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“You two are gross,” Jac said, avoiding Ellia’s eyes for a moment as she sat down with her coffee, but she could see Ellia’s blush deepen slightly out of the corner of her eye.

 

“A little,” Ellia murmured tiredly, and downed the rest of her shake. When she set the glass down, Jac saw a glimpse of the scar that still resided on Ellia’s chest.

 

“Do they still hurt?” Jac asked without thinking.

 

Ellia looked up, confused. “What?”

 

“Your scars,” Jac clarified, tapping her own chest.

 

Ellia glanced down. “Oh. Uh, no, not anymore.”

 

Jac shook her head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Ellia said with a small smile. “They don’t hurt, but they pull sometimes. I lost some feeling in those places so part of it almost feel like when you touch your leg after it’s fallen sleep.”

           

Jac winced slightly. “She really did a number on you,” She sighed.

 

Ellia swallowed, looking at the pale scar on Jac’s forehead. “She did a number on all of us,” She said quietly, hugging Casey’s pillow again. She still felt sick whenever she’d see Jac’s scar. She didn’t remember giving it to her, but she knew she had, and it made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jac said, knowing what Ellia was thinking.

 

“Rationally, I know that,” Ellia said, and then coughed a little. She rested her chin on the pillow. “but my body still did it, and....” She sighed, “it was just all so fucked up,”

 

“But it’s over now,” Jac said with a small smile. “and we’re all okay.”

 

Ellia smiled a little at her, her eyes closing. “Yeah,” She murmured.

 

\-------

 

Hours later, Jac quietly entered the apartment, not wanting to wake Ellia. She’d had trouble falling asleep again, but finally passed out around two in the afternoon. She was still passed out around dinner, so Jac decided to make a quick run down to the store for Gatorade and Nyquil. Ellia’s phone rang suddenly as Jac was unloading the bag onto the coffee table, and she snatched it up quick so it wouldn’t wake Ellia. She smiled though, when she saw it was Casey calling.

 

“Hey,” she said quietly, sitting down at the edge of the couch.

 

“Hey ba--wait, Jac?” Casey asked, confused. “where’s Ellia?”

 

“She’s asleep,” Jac said, glancing over at Ellia, who had stirred when the phone rang. “She woke up with the flu so she’s been sleeping on the couch on and off all day.”

 

“What?” Casey said, worried. “I should come home, I can come back to this next weekend--”

 

“Casey, relax, I got it,” Jac said, trying to calm her down. “Finish what you need to do, she’s okay,”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

_“Yes,”_

 

“But--”

 

“Stratton, I swear to god--”

 

_“Okay,”_ Casey sighed, relenting. “okay. Thanks, Jac. Have her call me when she wakes up?”

 

Jac glanced over at Ellia, who was blearily opening her eyes. “Actually, she just woke up, hang on.” She turned to Ellia and held the phone out. “It’s Casey.”

 

Ellia’s tired, dull eyes lit up slightly, and she reached out for the phone. “Ca--” She began, but started coughing. It stopped after a moment, and she cleared her throat as best she could. “Casey?” She murmured, watching as Jac left the room.

 

“Ells,” Casey sighed sadly. Ellia’s voice was hoarse and scratchy, and she sounded exhausted.

 

Ellia smiled a little, settling back down against Casey’s pillow. “Hi,” She croaked, relaxing a little at the sound of Casey's voice. 

 

“Hey,” Casey sighed, “how are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty terrible,” Ellia said, coughing a little. “but it’s nice to hear your voice. How is it up there?”

 

“It’s nice,” Casey said, “I’ve been digging through the historical society’s files for hours. I’m going to have so much stuff to bring home. I have a lot already, I could come home tonight if you need me?”

 

“No, finish your research, I’m okay,” Ellia said through a yawn.

 

“You don’t sound okay,” Casey said.

 

"I am, I promise,” Ellia said. “Jac’s actually been...really sweet.”

 

Casey smiled. “Yeah, she’s good about this sort of thing.”

           

“Yeah,” Ellia agreed. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, and then groaned. “I miss you.”

 

Casey’s heart both hurt and melted at the same time. “I miss you too,” She sighed. “but I’ll be home tomorrow evening.”

 

Ellia smiled a little, her eyes drooping again. She’d taken the last of the Nyquil they’d had on hand a few hours earlier and it was still very much in her system. “Okay,” She murmured.

 

“Try to get some sleep,” Casey prompted gently.

 

Ellia hummed, her eyes closing. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Casey said, wishing more than ever that she was at home, even though she was enjoying her research trip. She stayed on the phone for a few minutes longer, listening to Ellia’s steady breathing as she slept before hanging up.

 

\-------

 

The next evening, Casey bustled into the apartment, her overnight bag on her shoulder and both hands laden with groceries. Ellia startled awake at the sound of the door closing, and looked around blearily.

 

“What’s going on?” Ellia mumbled, propping herself up on her elbow and rubbing her eyes.

 

“Casey’s home,” Jac said from her spot next to her. She watched Casey dart around the kitchen for a few minutes, amused, before speaking again. “Casey, what are you doing?”

 

“Making ramen,” Casey said simply, “Dad used to make this whenever I’d get sick,”

 

“Yeah, all three times,” Jac snickered.

 

“Ha, ha,” Casey deadpanned, pulling out the slow cooker.

 

Ellia sat up and tied her hair back again, a lot of it having escaped her bun as she slept, and shuffled over to Casey. “Hey,” She said with a tired smile.

 

Casey turned around, looking both concerned, and happy to see her. “Hey,” She said with a soft smile, and pulled Ellia in for a hug.

 

Ellia melted into her touch, letting out a contented sigh. “Don’t kiss me,” Ellia warned, “I don’t want to get you sick.”

           

Casey chuckled. “I won’t,” She kissed Ellia’s temple, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “on the lips, at least.” Ellia rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. “Hungry?”

 

Ellia nodded. “I haven’t been eating much. Mostly sleeping.”

 

“Go sit,” Casey said squeezing Ellia’s hand. “this is going to take a while to cook.”

 

Ellia nodded and took a seat at the counter. “How was your trip?” She asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her arms.

 

“It was _so_ good,” Casey said, glancing at Ellia with a grin while she took out a pan to sauté the vegetables she’d bought. “I have two boxes of documents in the car to sift through,” She added excitedly.

 

“Wow,” Ellia chuckled, watching her with soft eyes. “so it was successful I see.”

 

“Extremely,” Case said triumphantly. After taking out the slow cooker, she pulled a pork loin from one of the bags and rolled up her sleeves before cutting it out of the packaging and placing it in the slow cooker.

 

“So your dad used to make this?” Ellia asked after a few minutes, watching as Casey added various seasoning to the pork, and then added some water. Ellia was curious about Casey’s parents and how she’d grown up, but she was never sure if it was okay to ask about it. This seemed safe enough though.

 

“Yeah,” Casey nodded, “there’s an Asian market a few blocks away that his cousin owns, and we’d go there every week for groceries because he swore they had the best pork.” She said with a chuckle. “He’d make ramen all the time but he only made this kind when someone was sick.”

 

Ellia smiled a little. “That’s nice,” she was quiet for a moment, fiddling with a loose thread on her sweatshirt. “I always wanted to...ask about your parents, but I never know if I should.” she said finally. “I don’t want to make it hurt for you.”

           

Casey paused for a moment as she washed her hands. She shook herself from it and finished, and then turned to Ellia as she dried her hands off. “You can always ask about them,” She said, leaning across the counter to kiss Ellia’s head. “I could show you some pictures when you’re feeling better, if you want,” she suggested, and then turned back to the bag of vegetables and brought that and a cutting board over to the counter where Ellia was sitting. She began slicing them in preparation for the pan that was warming on the stove behind her.

 

“I’d like that,” Ellia said, closing her eyes momentarily.

 

\-------

 

“Case, that was so good,” Ellia yawned, rubbing her eyes.

 

Casey smiled as she put the dishes in the sink. “Feel any better?”

 

Ellia thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah,” she murmured, “my chest feels looser. But I’m really tired,”

 

Casey finished wiping her hands on one of the kitchen towels, and then held out a hand to Ellia. Ellia took her hand, following Casey over to the couch, where she laid down and beckoned for Ellia to follow.

 

“Come here,” Casey said softy, holding her arms open.

 

Ellia felt a lump grow in her throat as she crawled on top of Casey, tucking her head into the crook of Casey’s neck. “Thank you,” she said thickly, brushing her thumb against Casey’s chin before pulling her hand close to her chest again.

 

“For what, dinner?” Casey asked, a little confused. She ran her fingers through Ellia’s hair, which she’d taken down. “Ells, that’s literally the least I could do--”

 

“No,” Ellia interrupted quietly. “well, yes, for dinner, but just...for everything. You have no idea, Case.” She sighed, closing her eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” Casey asked, wrapping her arms around Ellia’s back.

 

Ellia bit her lip, not really knowing how to word it. “Foster care, um...wasn’t the most...caring of places.” She said slowly. “Even the people I stayed with that were decent were usually spread too thin to really provide anything more than basic needs.” She paused, relishing in the feeling of Casey’s arms tightening round her back. “So, honestly, just laying here with you is...everything.”

 

Casey gave Ellia a watery smile and kissed her forehead. “Try to get some sleep,” She whispered. “I got you.”

 

\-------

 

Hours later, Jac woke up, needing to use the bathroom. With a groan, she hauled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, but paused before entering when her eye caught Casey and Ellia lying on the couch in the living room. Ellia was lying on top of Casey, her head tucked into Casey’s neck, and Casey’s arms were wrapped around Ellia’s back, their legs tangled together. Both of them were fast asleep, Ellia’s back rising as they both breathed in time with each other.

 

A pit formed in her stomach as she watched them for a moment longer. She broke her gaze and hurried into the bathroom, trying to push the mental image she’d just gotten of herself curled up to the both of them out of her mind.

           

//

 

“Hey, Jac?” Casey called when she saw Jac walking by the kitchen.

 

“Yeah?” Jac asked, stopping in the doorway. She looked at Casey expectantly.

 

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Casey said, walking around the counter to stand in front of Jac. “for taking care of Elia while I was away. I know it’s not always easy for you to be around her.”

 

“Oh,” Jac said, a little startled. “nah, it’s not really a big deal. I think we’ve hit a common ground.”

 

Casey grinned, and threw her arms around Jac’s neck. “I knew it’d only be a matter of time before you two got along,” She said teasingly, hugging Jac tightly.

 

Jac huffed a nervous laugh, but hugged her back tightly anyway. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Ellia shuffled into the living room behind them in search of her pillow, and paused when she saw Jac and Casey hugging in the kitchen. She quietly took her pillow from the couch and held it to her own chest as she smiled a little, and then quietly retreated back to the bedroom.

 

//

 

Casey woke up to the feeling of warm lips on her neck, and grinned, her eyes still closed, as she pulled Ellia closer.

 

“Morning,” She murmured, finally opening her eyes.

 

“Morning,” Ellia sighed, and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Casey’s lips.

 

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Casey observed, running her hands up and down Ellia’s back.

 

“It just...feels really nice to be able to kiss you again,” Elia said, somewhat bashfully.

 

“Well don’t stop on my account,” Casey grinned, leaning forward to take Ellia’s bottom lip between her own.

 

Ellia smiled against her lips, puling herself up so that she was leaning over Casey, and took her face between her hands, kissing her gently.

 

It’d been about a week since Casey’s research trip, and Ellia’s fever had finally broken, her symptoms receding. She was still a bit run down but no longer contagious, something both her and Casey were _very_ happy about.

 

“As nice as this is,” Casey said, pulling away from Ellia after a while, “I need coffee.”

 

Ellia chuckled. “Me too,” She kissed Casey’s cheek and then dragged herself out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and headed for the kitchen.

 

Casey grinned as she watched her go, idly wondering for the umpteenth time how she’d gotten so lucky. After a few minutes, she dragged herself out of bed and headed down the hall.

 

“Can you put on some hazelnut....” Casey began, but her voice trailed off when she saw Ellia staring at a piece of paper in her hand, looking confused. “What’s wrong?” She walked over to Ellia and wrapped her arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder at the note in her hand.

 

“Jac left this in front of the coffee maker,” Ellia said, her free hand curling around Casey’s.

 

_Went to my dad’s for the weekend. Be back in a few days._

_\--Jac_

 

Casey felt her stomach twist as she took the note from Ellia, reading it over again.

 

“Does she do this often?” Ellia asked, looking over her shoulder at Casey.

 

“Sometimes,” Casey said. “not for a long time, though.”

 

“Should we be worried?” Ellia asked, looking concerned.

 

“No,” Casey shook her head. “She and her dad are close so sometimes they do take off, but it’s not like her to forget an event.”

 

            The next evening, Ellia was supposed to be having her first informal gallery at a bar downtown in connection to the comic book writer she’d been working with for the last few years. It was going to focus mainly on her work for the comics, early sketches and never-before seen paintings and such, but there was also going to be a few other pieces she’d done outside the comics. She’d been preparing for weeks and tickets were selling fairly well, according to the person managing the event. Casey was coming with her of course, and she’d invited Jac since they’d started taking an interest in each other’s art.

 

Ellia felt her stomach sink slightly. “Maybe something came up with her dad?”

 

“Maybe,” Casey conceded, “but she would find a way to work around it. I mean, she drove home from her vacation a day early one time to be back for my birthday.”

 

“It probably just slipped her mind with everything going on,” Casey continued, kissing Ellia’s temple. “I’ll call her."

 

\-------

 

_“Hey you’ve reached Jac Murphy, leave a message after the beep.”_

 

“Hey, it’s me,” Casey said, leaning against the wall. Ellia was in the shower. “We got your note. Hope everything’s okay. You don’t usually disappear like this, especially when we had plans. Anyway, just give me a call, okay? Let me know you’re okay.”

 

\-------

 

_The next day_

 

**_Casey_** **_9:32_** **_AM_** _: hey did you get my message?_

**_Casey_** **_10:02_** **_AM_** _: Jac?_

**_Casey_** **_12:33_** **_PM_** _: Jac come on, you promised you’d come to Ellia’s gallery opening_.

 

\-------

 

Later that night, Casey stood in front of the small mirror that hung next to their closet, applying eyeliner as Ellia got dressed beside to her. Ellia had been quiet all day, aside from last minute phone calls and running around. Casey could see the gears turning in her girlfriend’s head, but she didn’t want to badger her about it. Ellia would talk when she was ready. 

 

They’d both been in a funk since the day before. They’d never really noticed it, since Jac was always around, but the apartment felt...empty without Jac there. It felt too quiet. Casey didn’t like it, and judging by

Ellia’s turn in mood, she didn’t either.

 

“Do I look okay?” Ellia asked, turning to Casey with a worried look on her face. Ellia was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose dark green sweater, her favorite black leather boots on her feet. Her hair was a little disheveled and hung loose around her shoulders, Ellia having run her fingers through it. She kept plucking at the collar of her sweater, making sure it’d cover her scars. “Should I wear a dress, or-or maybe tie my hair up--”

 

Casey capped her eyeliner pencil and tucked it into her pocket before she took Ellia’s face between her hands and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful,” Casey said softly. “What you’re in right now is perfect.”

 

“Really?” Ellia asked. Her hands fell on Casey’s hips, her fingers twisting slightly in the soft fabric of Casey’s shirt.

 

“Yes, really,” Casey smiled, bumping her forehead against Ellia’s. “Though that dark lipstick of yours couldn’t hurt....”

 

Ellia breathed out a laugh, tucking her face against Casey’s neck. “You’re such a sucker for that.”

 

“I can’t help it, it looks amazing on you,” Casey grinned, wrapping her arms around Ellia’s waist.

 

“If I wear it, you’re just going to wind up kissing me all night.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

Ellia laughed, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “No, but there’s a thing I have to do all night called networking...”

 

“Fine, fine,” Casey grinned, “if you wear it, I promise I won’t drag you off to make out until we get home. Deal?”

 

\-------

 

Soon, the two of them were at the bar downtown where the gallery was being held. Casey sat at the bar while Ellia was helping to hang up the last few pieces, staring at the still unanswered texts she’d sent to Jac. She rarely found herself genuinely annoyed with Jac but she was really starting to feel it now.

 

**_Casey_** **_6:03_** **_PM_** _: Jac what the hell_

 

\-------

 

Ellia was distracted all night. Casey could see it in her eyes as she talked to various fans of the comics, art curators, and potential clients. She still gave articulate answers, created connections, and handed out her card, but Casey could see the worry and the discomfort in the way she held her body, and the way she was quiet in between talking to people. What hurt most though was watching Ellia’s eyes flick to the door hopefully, whenever it opened, and then grow dull again when she didn’t see the familiar sight of long red hair.

 

After a while, Casey got fed up. This wasn’t like Jac. Jac always bent over backwards to be there for those she cared about, and Casey thought that Jac and Ellia had been starting to get along. She walked over to Ellia, worry and anger sitting deep in her gut.

 

Casey slid an arm around Ellia’s waist as the woman Ellia was talking to walked away, and kissed Ellia’s temple. “Hey,” She murmured, running her thumb back and forth along Ellia’s hip.

 

“Hey,” Ellia sighed tiredly, leaning her head against Casey’s.

           

“I’m gonna go outside and make a phone call quick,” Casey said, and squeezed Ellia’s hip gently before letting go. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

“Okay,” She said, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Casey’s mouth.

 

Casey smiled at her, and then slipped out the door.

 

The air outside was chilly, fall starting to set in, and Casey pulled her sweater tighter around herself as she pulled out her phone. She dialed Jac, and a few minutes later, when the call went to voicemail, Casey gritted her teeth.

 

“Jac what the _fuck_ ," Casey hissed. “if something's wrong or you're upset, or something's wrong with your dad, please just tell me, okay? God, just tell me _something_ ,” she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “You promised you'd be here tonight, for Ellia. She's hurt, Jac, every time the damn door opens she looks at it hoping it's you, but you're never there. You're my best friend, Jac, and I love you, and you know I never get angry with you, but dammit, you hurt her, and I'm _angry_.” Casey hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

 

\------- 

 

“That...went a lot better than I expected,” Ellia said as she locked the door to the apartment behind her.

 

“Are you kidding, it went amazing," Casey grinned, turning around to hug Ellia. “You're amazing.” 

 

Ellia blushed slightly, her head resting on Casey's shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me.” 

 

“Of course,” Casey said, and dropped a kiss on Ellia's lips. “Do you want some tea or something?” 

 

Ellia shook her head. "I kind of just want to go to bed, if you don't mind," she said, “I'm kinda tired.” 

 

“Okay,” Casey said with a soft smile. She kissed Ellia's temple. “I'm really proud of you,” She murmured.

 

Ellia's blushed deepened, and she stared at her for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed Casey soundly on the lips. “That means...so much,” She said quietly, her eyes soft. She gently brushed her knuckles against Casey's cheek before heading to the bathroom to wash her makeup off.

 

Casey watched her go, and sighed, knowing Ellia was still hurting. She headed to their room after a moment, and tossed her still silent phone on the bed before beginning to undress.

 

She and Ellia soon switched, Casey going into the bathroom to wash her face as Ellia went back to their room, and when Casey came back, she found Ellia already in bed, curled up and facing the wall. 

 

Casey climbed in behind her and wrapped her arms around Ellia, nuzzling gently into her neck. She smiled a little as she felt Ellia's hand gently squeeze her own, and settled down to go to sleep.

 

//

 

Jac came back that Monday night.

 

Casey's phone had remained silent, and her anger only grew. She watched as Ellia remained a little more quiet than usual. It was still bothering her, Casey could tell. 

 

They had been making tea when the doorknob jiggled and the front door opened, and in walked Jac, holding a duffel bag. 

 

Casey glanced at Ellia, who looked like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of their roommate, and gritted her teeth before setting the canister of teabags down a little harder than she intended.

 

Jac stopped short, obviously surprised to see them up so late.

 

“Uh, hi,” Jac said, raising her hand in a halfhearted wave. She swallowed as she was met with silence. “I'm gonna head to bed, long drive and all,” she said hastily, turning towards her room. 

 

“That's it?” Casey asked coldly, following her. “That's all you're going to say after you disappear on us for days? Where the hell were you, Jac?” 

 

“I told you, at my dad’s,” Jac said, turning around to face her. 

 

Ellia watched silently from the kitchen, eyes bouncing back and forth between them.

 

“Oh yeah, in your note,” Casey gritted out. “Did you even bother to look at your phone?” 

 

“I didn't have great service,” Jac said with a half shrug. 

 

“That's crap,” Casey spat. “Did you forget you promised Ellia you'd come to her gallery opening?” 

 

“Casey it’s not that big of a deal--” Ellia began, but Casey cut her off. 

 

“No, it is,” Casey said, “I could see the hurt all over your face.”  

 

Jac flinched slightly. “I'm sorry,” she said quietly, looking at Ellia, who just shrugged a little and turned to put the kettle on. 

 

“So, did you forget that you promised or did you just not care that you promised?” Casey pressed, crossing her arms. 

 

“I needed to get out of town for a few days, okay?” Jac said sharply, becoming agitated. 

 

“It couldn't have waited one more day?” Casey asked, “Is something wrong with your dad?”

 

“No, he's fine,” Jac said with a forceful breath. 

 

“Then why--” 

 

“Because I needed to get away from the two of you for a few days, okay?!” Jac burst out, dropping her duffel bag on the floor in frustration. 

 

Casey stared at Jac, shock and hurt evident in her eyes. Ellia stood in the kitchen, still as stone as a pit opened up in her stomach. 

 

Jac was breathing hard, running a had roughly through her hair.

 

“If you're unhappy you could have said something,” Casey said, a tremor in her voice as tears welled in her eyes. “instead of running away.” 

 

Jac sighed, closing her eyes. “I'm not unhappy, Case--” 

 

“Dammit Jac, then what is it?” Casey yelled, voice trembling, “just tell us!” 

 

“I'm in love with you!” Jac said with same intensity, but then sobered, realizing what she said. She sighed, tired, resigned eyes looking from Casey to Ellia. “Both of you.” She rubbed her eyes. “You can read me like a book, Case. I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle going to the gallery opening without you noticing something was off, and I didn't want to ruin it. So I left.”

 

Ellia hadn't moved, shock gluing her feet to the floor. But a flutter in her stomach caused her to move. Silently, she walked forward, and stopped beside Casey, taking her hand. 

 

Jac swallowed hard, her eyes lingering on their joined hands. “I've been trying to ignore it,” she said, 

“that's why I left. I don't want to ruin what you two have. I needed to clear my head, but it didn't work.” 

 

Ellia looked at Casey, a soft look passing between them. She turned to Jac again, and stepped forward, her free hand reaching up to rest on Jac's cheek as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Jac's lips, squeezing Casey's hand.

 

Jac froze, almost afraid to touch her, and when her eyes opened again, she stared at Ellia, bewildered. 

 

“I've been feeling it too,” Ellia said quietly, and then looked to Casey. “and I've seen it in your eyes, when you look at her. It's how you look at me.” 

 

Casey stepped forward, unsure of what to say. Part of her was still processing the happy jolt she felt in her gut at the sight of Ellia kissing Jac. Ellia squeezed Casey's hand again, and kissed her cheek, and all traces of the fight left Casey, her shoulders slumping as she leaned into Ellia. “Yeah,” Casey sighed, bumping her head against Ellia's. “I have. I just wasn't sure what to make of it.” 

 

Jac still gaped at the both of them in stunned silence. “You both...you both actually feel the same?” She asked, her eyes wary, like she was waiting for one of them to start laughing. That, and her brain was still trying to come back from being shocked by Ellia's kiss. She could still almost feel Ellia’s soft lips pressed against her own. 

 

Ellia nodded as Casey uttered a soft yeah, and Jac's eyes closed, a lump rising in her throat, but from joy this time. “Can I...?” She breathed, her voice shaky. 

 

Casey let go of Ellia's hand and took Jac's face between her hands and kissed her deeply, gently nipping at Jac's bottom lip. Jac tangled a hand in Casey's hair, her other arm winding gently around Ellia, pulling her closer. Relief washed over Jac at the feeling of them both so close, and it made her knees a little weak. When Casey pulled away for air, she turned and pressed a soft kiss to Ellia's lips, and leaned into her. 

 

Jac leaned down and tentatively kissed the corner of Ellia's lips, as if she were asking permission, and Ellia sighed, cupping the back of Jac's head and pulling her into a proper kiss. Jac's mouth opened, inviting her in, and it felt like ages before they parted, panting.

 

Without a word, Casey took them both by the hand and led them to her's and Ellia's room. Jac tensed slightly as they approached the door, but a soft look from Ellia caused her shoulders to loosen again, and she followed Casey onto the bed. 

 

Ellia lay a hand on Jac's arm before Jac laid down, and gently pulled her jacket off and tossed it onto the floor before climbing onto the bed after them.

 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Casey asked, lacing her fingers with Jac's again.

 

Jac shook her head. “No, I'm tired but I don't want to...miss this.”

 

“Me either,” Ellia said quietly, wrapping an arm around Jac's waist. She bit her lip before slowly leaning down towards Jac, giving her plenty of time to protest. 

 

Jac didn't though, and reached up to cradle Ellia's head as Ellia kissed her, her eyes drifting closed. Casey reached forward and ran a hand through Ellia's hair, causing her to hum softly against Jac's lips, her free hand reaching for Casey. 

 

Jac's lips moved to Ellia's neck when they parted to breathe, and Ellia pulled Casey closer, wanting to feel Casey's warmth pressed up against her. 

 

Jac caressed Ellia's back as Ellia hovered above her, and looked to Casey, silently inviting her closer. Casey obliged and leaned forward to kiss Jac, and Jac felt like she might split open from sheer joy at feeling them both so close, warm and soft and loving. 

 

“I love you,” Jac breathed when her and Casey parted. “You don't have to say it back,” She added quickly, looking back and forth between them. “I know it's too soon, I've just wanted to say it for so long.”  

 

Jac stared up at both of them almost in wonder, finding herself in a position she never thought she would get to be in. She watched as Casey gently lay a hand on Ellia's cheek, turning Ellia towards her as she leaned forward to kiss her. Ellia's dark hair was tousled, as was Casey's, casting shadows over their faces in the dim light, and Jac felt her heart swell. 

 

Casey gently slid a hand under the back of Ellia's shirt, and looked at her questioningly when they parted, and after a small nod from Ellia, she gently slid Ellia's shirt up her body and over her head, tossing it onto the floor to join Jac's jacket. 

 

Jac swallowed, wide eyed at the sight of Ellia in a bra that was little more than a scrap of black lace.

 

“Do you...?”  Casey asked tentatively, looking down at Jac as she rubbed soft circles into the base of Ellia's back with her thumb. Ellia's hand was at her chest, covering her scar. 

 

“Yes,” Jac croaked, propping herself up on her elbows. 

 

Casey pressed a kiss to Ellia's neck and then pulled her own shirt off as Jac did the same, having come to her senses enough to sit up. 

 

Ellia leaned forward and nuzzled Jac's neck, pressing soft kisses to her warm skin, and Jac let out a contented hum as she reached up and gently pulled Ellia's hand away from her scar, lacing their fingers together. 

 

Ellia blushed, and wrapped an arm around Jac, her hand fumbling with the clasp of Jac's bra as she felt Casey pop the button of her jeans.

 

Soon enough, in a blur of clothes and gasps, the three of them were naked, and Ellia found herself looking down at Jac, her hair splayed across Casey's pillow like fire as Casey pressed insistent kisses to Ellia's shoulder and neck. Ellia moaned quietly as she leaned down to kiss Jac, but she gasped, suddenly pausing when she felt Jac gently run two fingers through her folds, and then slowly ease them into her. 

 

“Ah, Jac,” she gasped, brow furrowed. She let out a soft moan, eyes closing momentarily.

 

Jac stopped, suddenly looking worried. “Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?” 

 

Casey wrapped her arms around Ellia's waist as Ellia shook her head, unable to form words just yet. Jac looked to Casey, still worried.

 

“She’s okay, but only likes two, no more,” Casey said softly, her own hand descending between Ellia's legs to rub her clit. 

 

Jac nodded, relaxing, and gently pushed in further, relishing in Ellia's moan as Ellia sank onto her fingers, her head leaning back to rest on Casey's shoulder. 

 

“Oh god, please don't stop,” Ellia gasped, one hand reaching up to tangle in Casey's hair, the other going to lay on top of Jac's hand that was pressed up against her stomach. 

 

Jac bit her lip at the sight before her, wetness growing between her legs as she watched Ellia's back arch in pleasure as she began to move her fingers inside Ellia, and as Casey rubbed gentle circles into her clit. Casey's free hand moved to Ellia's breast and Ellia cried out, a cross between a moan and a sigh spilling from her lips as Casey pinched and rolled her nipple, and Jac moaned at the sight and the feel of her. Jac sped up her movements, pumping her fingers faster, curling them and rubbing at the ridged spot inside her as Casey whispered sweet things to Ellia, pressing kisses to her cheek and jaw. 

 

Ellia turned her head and kissed Casey deeply as she began to ruck against their hands, her nails gently biting into Jac's hand, where it still rested on Ellia's stomach. She moaned and whimpered and squirmed, and Casey pulled away from the kiss, smiling. 

 

“Harder Jac, she's close,” Casey gasped. 

 

“Please,” Ellia begged, hips squirming against their hands. 

 

Jac groaned and sat up for better leverage, and pumped her fingers hard into Ellia, two, three times, and Ellia shuddered, her body going rigid as she let out a broken moan, and then she sagged, sated, in their arms. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ellia breathed, leaning forward to kiss Jac, her other hand still firmly tangled in Casey's hair. She squirmed slightly as Jac withdrew her fingers, and then lightly pushed on Jac's shoulders to get her to lay back again. 

 

Casey kissed Ellia's shoulder and let her go, and Ellia moved to lay beside Jac. 

 

“Was that alright?” Jac asked, looking at Ellia, and Ellia smiled, pressing her forehead to Jac's temple. 

 

“It was perfect,” she murmured, and her smile only grew as she watched Casey crawl up Jac's body out of the corner of her eye, and she heard Jac's breath hitch as Casey's hair splayed across her shoulder as Casey leaned down to kiss her. 

 

Casey sighed into the kiss as Jac hooked a leg around her hip, her arms winding around Casey's neck. 

 

It felt strange to Casey, to be kissing Jac, but also right, so right. Like something that had been missing had finally fallen into place. She smiled as she felt Ellia's warm breath at her chin as Ellia began trailing kisses down Jac's neck.

 

Ellia caressed Jac's stomach as she sucked at the soft skin of Jac's neck, biting gently occasionally, and she smiled at Jac's soft moan when she cupped Jac's breast and began to knead it.  Jac's back arched into Ellia's touch, and she gasped softly against Casey's lips as Ellia began to gently pinch Jac's nipple, rolling it between her fingers. 

 

Casey broke the kiss and began kissing down Jac's body until she reached the apex of Jac's thighs, and Jac's fingers, which had found their way into Ellia's hair, tightened their grip as Casey settled down between Jac's legs. Casey's arms came up under Jac's thighs to caress her stomach as she leaned forward, and she smiled at Jac before dipping her head down to run her tongue through Jac's folds. 

 

Jac gasped, her thighs tightening slightly around Casey's head as Casey sucked at Jac's clit, moaning softly at the taste of her. 

 

“ _Casey_ ,” Jac gasped, hips squirming against Casey as Ellia nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she continued to caress Jac's breasts. 

 

Soon, Ellia moved towards Casey, missing the feel of her, and keeping a hand laced with Jac's, she pressed herself up against Casey's side, her other hand descending between Casey's legs. 

 

Casey whined as she felt Ellia's fingers begin to rub her clit, and Jac groaned at the vibration against her own. 

 

“Oh god, Case, inside,” Jac begged, squeezing Ellia’s hand. She moaned loudly as Casey obliged her, gently easing in two fingers. 

 

Ellia let go of Jac's hand and moved Casey's hair away from her neck, pressing kisses to her warm skin, her hand working between Casey's legs. 

 

Jac's moans grew urgent as Casey pumped her fingers, feeling herself get close. Watching Ellia pleasure Casey was very quickly putting her over the edge, and she gripped the sheets, hips bucking against Casey. 

 

“I’m--I'm gonna--” Jac gasped, but her words were cut off by a long moan as she came, shaking and shuddering as Casey continued her movements, drawing out Jac's orgasm. 

 

Casey eventually pulled away, resting her head on Jac's thigh as Ellia continued to pump her fingers in and out of her, kissing across her back. 

 

“That was...pretty quick, Jac,” She teased, caressing Jac's hip with a breathy chuckle that was cut off by a whine as Ellia curled her fingers. 

 

Jac rolled her eyes, her chest still heaving. “It’s...it's been a while, okay?” She panted, propping herself up on her elbows.

 

She bit her lip as Casey moaned louder, obviously getting closer. Ellia moaned with Casey, her arm starting to burn.

 

“Ellia, Ells--” Casey gasped and then groaned, shuddering, before sinking onto the bed. 

 

Ellia sank down after her, moving her fingers for another moment before pulling them away and wrapping her arm around Casey's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

 

Casey turned to Ellia, eyes soft. "You okay?" She murmured. 

 

Ellia nodded, and kissed her gently before moving up to collapse beside Jac, Casey soon doing the same. 

 

“That was...” Jac murmured, at a loss for words. 

 

“So good,” Ellia sighed, her fingers tangling with Jac's. 

 

“I'm exhausted,” Casey mumbled, reaching behind her to pull the covers over them. 

 

It was a little crowded, but they didn't mind, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of each other pressed close, warm and sated. 

 

\-------

 

Jac woke first.

 

Ellia had shifted beside her, her face pressed into Jac's shoulder, and Casey lay on Jac's other side, face smushed into her pillow. Ellia's hand had landed on Jac's stomach, waking her. Jac watched them both sleep for a while, processing her current position for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours. 

 

She still couldn't believe that they both felt the same way. Or at least, they said they did. Jac bit her lip, hoping they'd meant it, that the previous night wasn't just an adventurous fling for them. 

 

Jac rolled her eyes at herself. They weren't like that. They weren't cruel. 

 

Still, though, a pit of anxiety opened up in her stomach, fueled by her still half-asleep brain. She sighed, shifting, and did her best to push the thought from her mind. 

 

Watching Ellia and Casey sleep was a very effective distraction. 

 

Casey's warmth against her side was familiar, seeing as they'd shared a bed dozens of times before, but all of those times had been strictly platonic, with no lack of clothes. Casey still did that thing Jac noticed all those years ago, curling a hand under her chin when she wasn't cuddling something. Her leg was thrown over Jac's, and she made a contented little hum when Jac took her hand. 

 

Ellia's warmth was unfamiliar, but no less welcome. 

 

The covers were pulled almost all the way up Ellia's arm, her bare shoulder peeking out, and her tousled dark hair was splayed over her pillow, a few strands hanging in front of her eyes. Her face was peaceful, her breathing even, and Jac held in a ticklish shudder as Ellia's fingers moved over her stomach. 

 

Jac dozed quietly, half asleep for a while, until she felt a shift beside her, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking into Ellia's dark, bleary brown eyes. 

 

“Hi,” Jac whispered after watching Ellia get her bearings for a moment.

 

“Hey,” Ellia sighed sleepily, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

Jac nodded. “You?”

 

“Yeah, really good,” she murmured, and paused for a moment before leaning forward to give Jac a small kiss. 

 

Jac smiled at Ellia breathlessly when Ellia pulled away, and reached up to tuck Ellia's hair behind her ear. “You're really beautiful in the morning,” she said softly, causing Ellia to blush. 

 

“I could say the same about you,” Ellia said, and looked over Jac at Casey. “And Casey.”

 

Jac chuckled, looking at Casey as well. “She's always been beautiful in the morning, even when we were kids.” She glanced at Ellia. “Before you two got together, Casey would wind up sleeping in my bed a lot after movie nights and when it was really cold out.”

 

Ellia smiled softly, resting her chin on Jac's shoulder. “That's sweet.”

 

“Are you two talking about me?” Casey mumbled, still half asleep as she curled closer to them, burrowing deeper into the covers. 

 

“Maybe,” Ellia smiled, reaching across Jac's chest to run her fingers through Casey's hair.

 

Casey sighed happily and turned her head to look at them properly, a lazy smile on her face. “Morning,” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jac's mouth, and then leaned over her to kiss Ellia as well.

 

Casey sobered slightly, still feeling bad about their fight the night before, while other parts of her were over the moon about how the night had ended. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled, yesterday.” Casey murmured, breaking the silence. “I know you both hate it when I

 yell.”

 

Jac breathed out a laugh, shaking her head. “Don’t be, I deserved it.” She said around a yawn, taking Casey’s hand and squeezing it gently. “My dad called me a moron.”

 

“He’s not wrong,” Casey pointed out, smirking. 

 

Jac rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, well excuse me for thinking that you two were monogamous...” She muttered, but trailed off, her insides clenching at her own words. She hadn't intended to bring that topic up so quickly.

 

“I thought we were too," Ellia said, and Jac's insides clenched for a moment until she continued. “but I'm glad that that...doesn't seem to be the case.” 

 

Jac glanced at each of them before sitting up, and turning to face them. “Are we...um...are we really doing this?” She asked timidly, fingers twisting together. 

 

“I want to,” Casey said quietly, and looked at Ellia. “Ells?”

 

“I do too,” Ellia nodded. She sat up as well, scooting closer to both of them. “I want both of you,” she said quietly, gently taking their hands. 

 

Relief and happiness flooded Jac, and she pulled Ellia closer, kissing her soundly on the lips as she felt Casey sit up and move closer to them. Jac turned when Ellia pulled away for air, and met Casey halfway in a kiss, Casey's fingers threading through Jac's sleep-tangled hair. 

 

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, limbs tangled and breathy kisses shared, until Casey's stomach erupted in a rather loud growl, causing the three of them to dissolve in a fit of light hearted giggles. 

 

“I don't know about you two, but I'm starving,” Casey sighed, propping herself up on her elbow. “And I don't think a Nutella sandwich is gonna cut it.” 

 

Jac chuckled, looking at her with amused eyes. “We could go to the pub,” she suggested, “I could go for some of their pancakes.” Despite the restaurant being considered a pub, they did, in fact, serve breakfast. 

 

“Me too,” Casey agreed, and looked to Ellia, who nodded. Casey stretched with a groan, and sighed happily. “let’s go then,” She hopped up out of bed and headed for the closet to get dressed.

 

Ellia and Jac both watched her, slightly slack-jawed, but then both of them blushed madly when they caught each other watching, and promptly followed suit. 

 

\-------

 

The familiar bell rang over the door as the three entered the pub and made their way to their usual booth. Outside, the first snow of the season, come a little early, lazily drifted down from the grey sky, white flakes skittering across the pavement. The three of them were bundled in old sweaters and beanies, and their hands had been linked until they had to walk through the door. 

 

Ellia and Casey sat on their usual side, Jac taking her spot on the other, and when they sat down, Ellia nudged Jac’s foot with her own, and gently hooked her ankle around Jac’s. 

 

Jac looked up at her and smiled. The table was a little wide for her to comfortably hold hands with either of them, and they couldn’t all fit on one side of the booth, so she appreciated the gesture. They were quickly finding out that physical intimacy was going to be a little harder to work out with a third person in a world made for monogamous couples, but they were determined to figure it out.

 

“Well ladies, you’re here early,” Emily said, striding up to their table, looking the same as always with her curly grey hair piled on top of her head and her worn black apron around her waist. “The usual?”

 

When they all agreed, Emily went to walk back to the kitchen but paused, turning around again. “Hey

Jac?” She asked, “are you seeing anyone? Because our new waitress seems to have a bit of a crush on you,” She smirked. 

 

“I—” Jac stammered for a second, and glanced at Casey and Ellia, who were both smiling at her. Casey nodded encouragingly, her eyes soft. “I...yeah, actually I am,” She said, her insides fluttering happily. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Emily said, pleasantly surprised. “Who?” 

 

Jac bit her lip, trying to reign a giddy grin in. “Them,” She said, nodding towards Casey and Ellia, who were both looking a little bashful, but radiantly happy.

 

“Are you now?” Emily said with a mischievous grin, but her eyes betrayed genuine softness. “well that’s good to hear, Marty owes me my twenty back, then.” 

 

Jac sighed, shaking her head as Emily went to walk away again, but paused for a second time. She turned around grinning. “Nice hickey, Ellia.” 


End file.
